Can I Hug You without Any Regret?
by synstropezia
Summary: Sekali itu saja, Dazai ingin dibenci oleh mereka yang menurutnya, terlalu baik.


**Can I Hug You without Any Regret?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Rate: T  
**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst ****(?), ini hurt/comfort sih, sequel dari, "Its Weird If I Talking to You, Dazai-san?", dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang.**

* * *

Sunyi berhenti menamai dirinya demikian, ketika seseorang tiba di sana untuk memperkenalkan kesepiannya pada tamu gelap di kamar itu.

Nakajima Atsushi menyusul dengan mata yang berhenti mengelokkan rasa. Bocah perak itu membawa dendam berlari-lari dalam langkahnya, ketika menemui Dazai yang menghadap senja dengan sorotan hampa. Mereka membisu walau Dazai tahu jejak anak didiknya tengah mendekatkan diri. Sepasang nila itu kini menatapi punggung yang dalam kalimatnya, terasa renggang untuk digenggam.

"Sedang apa Dazai-_san_ di sini?" Atsushi memberanikan suaranya menjadi pembicara pertama. Pemuda jangkung itu belum menengok walau ditanyai sedemikian lantang.

"Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan~ Sayangnya Atsushi-_kun_ terlambat."

"Sendirian saja?"

"Soalnya cocok untukku saja. Meski aku mengundang Atsushi-_kun_ secara resmi, kamu pasti menolak untuk tertawa di atas kematian sahabatmu."

Mata itu menemui sepasang cermin nila yang memantulkan kelut-melut sebentuk rasa. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyikapi, seberapa jauh Atsushi menetapkan kebencian sebagai keharusan menuntaskan dendam.

"Kenapa Dazai-_san_ menembak Akutagawa?"

"Itu adalah kejutan yang aku maksud. Seharusnya Atsushi-_kun_ senang, karena saat mendengarnya kemarin kamu tersenyum." Tanpa sesal Dazai berkata enteng. Mengukirkan senyum yang lebih menjengkelkan dari keseharian mereka.

* * *

"_Apa yang akan Dazai-san berikan besok?"_

_"Kejutan yang tentunya lebih hebat dari milik Atsushi-kun. Mau berlomba siapa yang membuat Akutagawa-kun paling kaget?"_

_"Baiklah. Jika aku menang Dazai-san harus ... janji?"_

* * *

"Mustahil aku senang jika tahu begini!" Kepalan tangannya mengeras, ketika suara itu meneriakkan ulang tiga tembakan dalam benak. Atsushi bahkan menutup telinga, walau semua itu tinggal sebongkah imajinasi.

"Mau Atsushi-_kun_ senang atau tidak, bukan lagi urusanku. Karena yang terpenting, aku telah menjalankan kewajibanku."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku untuk menjalankan kewajibanku."

Pistol ditodongkan ke arah mulut lawan. Dazai dan raut datarnya menggila melahirkan seringai yang membakar peluh. Waktu berhitung cepat begitupun suara, dan ketukan sepatunya. Dazai memulai dari satu, dua, tiga, empat sampai sepuluh lantas memetik jari. Menatap muak pada Atsushi yang bergeming, tanpa selangkah pun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Membosankan sekali~ Apa hanya segini tekadmu untuk menegakkan keadilan bagi Akutagawa-_kun_?"

"Baiklah. Akan kuajari lebih dulu." Pistol tersebut Dazai pindahkan ke dada kirinya. Atsushi terbelalak membayangkan peluru itu menembus jantung sang penjaga panti.

"Kalau tidak, di sini juga bisa." Kini moncongnya diletakkan pada kening. Gemetar di jari remaja tanggung itu kian parah, dengan khayalnya yang berimajinasi mengenai ceceran darah di udara, dan sewaktu peluru tersebut menerbangkan otak milik Dazai.

"Atau jika tidak ..." Terakhir, Dazai membawa pegangan Atsushi ke arah perut. Moncong pistolnya bahkan ditekan agar tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Pilihanmu hanya empat untuk menegakkan keadilan pada Akutagawa-_kun_. Omong-omong aku tidak akan membalasnya."

"Ja-jadi Dazai-_san_ tidak masalah mati di tanganku?"

"Memangnya Atsushi-_kun_ bisa membunuhku? Melihatmu mengambil pistolku saja ..."

_DORRR!_

_PRAKKK!_

Peluru timah menyapa petakan pualam di bawah kaki. Senja menangkap larinya pistol dengan genggaman semu yang membiarkan benda itu terjatuh–dibuat teronggok untuk merasai iri di seberang mata. Mimpi berhenti ditantang ketika Atsushi berbalik melayangkan peluk–merengkuh kenyataan bahwa rasa sayangnya tetap menjelmakan sosok jangkung yang kini terbelalak. Tak habis pikir akan dramatisasi konyol ini.

"Dazai-_san_ telah kembali menjadi Dazai-_san_ yang aku kenal. Syukurlah."

_Syu-kur-lah_?

_Siapa diriku sampai harus disyukuri_?

"Apanya yang 'kenal'? KENAPA ATSUSHI-_KUN_ DAN AKUTAGAWA-_KUN_ SELALU MENYALAHI IDENTITASKU?!" Kemanusiaannya telah lama dihilangkan. Dazai bukan entitas yang patut disayangi atau dipeluk bebas seperti itu. Separah apa cinta membuntukan mereka sampai akal tinggal ampas?

"Dazai-_san_ yang aku kenal pasti tahu, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menembakmu."

"Lalu kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ memegang pistol? Kamu seharusnya menembak daripada ketakutan seperti itu. Bagaimana caramu balas dendam kalau ..."

_Plak ..._

"Dipeluk dan ditampar oleh seseorang yang tidak Dazai-_san_ harapkan pasti lebih menyakitkan, bukan?"

Itu jauh dari tamparan yang diketahuinya kasar dan keras–namun pedih karena Atsushi menyusupkan segaris senyum yang dibungkus air mata. Dazai ingin membungkus pertanyaan itu menjadi kupu-kupu kertas–sebuah kendaraan mimpi di mana ia bebas mengulang dan menerbangkan segalanya, sambil mereguk tawa di biru langit tak berjeda.

Kalau caranya berteriak diizinkan meminjam jawaban sesederhana itu;

_aku mengharapkanmu untuk melakukannya agar diriku kembali menjadi manusia._

Meski Dazai tahu, itu bodoh dan konyol untuk dikatakan dalam senggang, yang ia ciptakan sendiri di waktu kini.

"Anggap saja itu hukumanmu. Apa Dazai-_san_ menerimanya?"

"Aku lebih senang jika ditembak. Seharusnya Atsushi-_kun_ membenciku seperti yang Akutagawa-_kun_ lakukan." Pistol di dekat sepatunya Dazai angkat. Pelatuk ditarik yang sekadar memuntahkan udara kosong.

"Kamu tahu? Tadi aku dihantui olehnya. Akutagawa-_kun_ marah padaku karena membunuhnya. Dia tidak menerima alasan hidup yang kuberikan. Bahkan ingin mengutukku sampai akhir hayatku."

"Benci saja aku. Kamu tidak suka melihat Akutagawa-_kun_ dipukuli dan dibentak olehku, bukan? Atsushi-_kun_ pasti sedih karena Akutagawa-_kun_ lebih mengharapkanku dibandingkan kamu. Jika kita saingan cinta, **aku adalah seseorang yang pantas disingkirkan**."

"Padahal Atsushi-_kun_ selalu memperhatikan Akutagawa-_kun_. Mengobati lukanya setelah dipukul olehku. Menemaninya jalan-jalan. Memberi saran soal cerita. Kamu melakukan segalanya, namun terabaikan di semua sisi."

Warna dari manik itu berkabut oleh narasi khayalan berbaur realitas. Dazai tahu begini lebih baik–bahwa menciptakan sekat dari kebencian, adalah bentuk pertanggungjawaban yang diizinkan untuk diberikannya tanpa memberatkan ikatan takdir.

"Sementara aku tidak melakukan apa pun tetapi ...", "Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, Dazai-_san_."

"Mengatakannya untuk menghibur diri sendiri? Kalau begitu ...", "Seharusnya aku yang bilang demikian. Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu begini." Kabut itu lenyap digantikan segelintir cahaya jingga. Senja kini terfokus pada sosok bocah perak, yang menghapus ribuan permata bening dari pelupuk sang malaikat kematian.

Spontan Dazai menepis tangan itu. Mundur untuk menjaga pandangannya dari senyum yang menggetirkan. Dazai terkejut oleh keruntuhan dunia di sepasang matanya. Menggeleng tak percaya pada Atsushi yang perlahan menghampiri–meraih sepasang jemarinya sebelum 'mereka bersepuluh' mematahkan diri akibat kesalahpahaman rasa.

"Apa Dazai-_san_ sebegitu ingin dibenci oleh kami?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian ingin mempersulitku dengan bilang menyayangiku atau sejenisnya?" Baik akal maupun hati, kedua hakim itu lelah memutus perkara yang kini bercampur aduk. Dazai gagal memahami inginnya. Tak lagi tahu siapa si benar dan salah dalam pertikaian batin ini.

"Boleh tahu alasannya?"

"Setidaknya sebelum pergi, aku ingin menebus dosaku pada kalian. Jika Atsushi-_kun_ dan Akutagawa-_kun_ membenciku, bebanku pasti lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Disayangi seperti ini ... entah kenapa terasa aneh."

"Keluarlah dari mafia. Nanti Dazai-_san_ akan paham kenapa kami begini."

"Dari mana Atsushi-_kun_ tahu aku bekerja sebagai mafia?" Informasi ini hanya diketahui Odasaku yang dulu 'menyerahkannya' pada bos. Dazai yakin telah menyembunyikan segala fakta dalam kegelapan, di mana hanya ia yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Maaf karena lancang. Aku meminta Ranpo-_san_ menyelidikinya sehari sebelum Akutagawa berulang tahun. Tingkah laku Dazai-_san_ mendadak aneh membuatku khawatir."

"Semua itu untuk mengujiku, ya. Apa yang Atsushi-_kun_ pikirkan setelah tahu aku berbohong?" Bibirnya terasa kecut sewaktu tersenyum. Dazai kembali terbelenggu pada rasa bersalah dalam caranya merespons.

"Selama ini kami tidak menyadarinya. Dazai-_san_ ternyata kesusahan untuk mempertahankan panti asuhan. Karena itu ..." Tanpa melepaskan pegangannya Atsushi menundukkan kepala. Merasai betul apa yang ia mohonkan sampai Dazai diharuskan mendengarkan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu setelah ini! Menjual koran atau apa pun bukan masalah selama Dazai-_san_ tidak keberatan."

"Hentikan, Atsushi-kun. Aku keberatan jadi ...", "Lalu ... lalu ... Dazai-_san_ bisa menjadi apa pun yang kamu cita-citakan saat kecil. Meski Dazai-_san_ memutuskan pergi dari panti, asal kamu bahagia kami tidak masalah!"

Sanggahan Atsushi menghentikan segalanya. Entah itu waktu, jeda, suara, kalimat bahkan makna yang mengabur menjadi titik-titik embun–berhamburan tanpa kembali pada keutuhannya.

"Kurasa Dazai-_san_ cocok jadi detektif. Kasus seperti apa pun pasti bisa dipecahkan apa lagi bersama Ranpo-_san_. Suara Dazai-_san_ juga bagus, aku akan mendukungmu menyanyi kalau memang ingin. Bagaimana dengan gabung band? Atau mungkin seperti idol grup yang baru-baru ini tenar?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bernyanyi untuk banyak orang. Jadi detektif pun kurang cocok untukku."

"Hmmm ... bagaimana kalau menjadi guru? Dazai-_san_ suka matematika, bukan? Kamu selalu mengajariku dulu."

* * *

"_Menurut Atsushi-kun kenapa satu ditambah satu dua_?"

"_Karena mereka kesepian sehingga memutuskan berdua. Sama seperti aku dan Dazai-san yang jadi bahagia kalau bersama_!"

* * *

Kenangan itu adalah rumah dari senyumannya. Tempat yang ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lalu untuk berhenti di sini, dan terlahir menjadi sesal tak berakhir. Sejak kapan sepi dilupainya sampai tahu-tahu seasing ini? Seberapa jauh ia berlari membuat Atsushi terasa sekecil itu di pelupuk?

Kematian Odasaku memang berarti segalanya. Namun, kepergian itu bukan mengakhiri apa yang selama ini berdiri, dan selalu hadir di belakangnya. Kapan Atsushi dan Akutagawa pernah berpaling? Selalu Dazai yang mengawali abai tanpa mengindahkan sekeliling. Kapan mereka kecewa karena 'Dazai-_san_'-nya tidak melulu bisa diandalkan? Keduanya tetap membanggakan ia sebagai heroin, bagaimanapun keterbatasan menghalangi.

"Tetapi yang menurutku paling pantas, adalah Dazai-_san_ tetap menjaga kami di sini. Menebus dosamu dengan merawat anak-anak tidaklah buruk, bukan? Akutagawa pasti menginginkannya juga."

"_Mustahil aku menyesal setelah bertemu denganmu_."

"Dia berkata, Dazai-_san_ menyayangi kami dengan cara yang berbeda, tetapi niatnya sama yaitu membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat. Cara pandang Akutagawa yang seperti itu mungkin terlihat bodoh bagi Dazai-_san_. Namun, aku ingin memercayainya."

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh." Secara paksa pegangan Atsushi dilepaskan. Dazai mempersembahkan kegetirannya, sebelum memeluk raga yang kini bertambah dewasa itu.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu tanpa menyesali apa pun lagi?" Entah itu karena Atsushi masih hidup atau disebabkan Akutagawa yang tidak membencinya, bolehkah Dazai berterima kasih untuk seluruh kebaikan mereka?

"Pelukan Dazai-_san_ hangat seperti dulu. Aku yakin kamu tidak menyesali apa pun lagi."

"Sebelum kamu tiba, Akutagawa-_kun_ mendatangiku dan bilang, jika di mimpinya Atsushi-_kun_ mendoakan dia agar kepalanya bisa dielus olehku, berhenti dipukuli, bisa bercanda dan tertawa denganku, meniup lilin ulang tahun bersama-sama, menonton film, makan kepiting, melihat bintang jatuh. Semua itu terdengar mengejutkan dan gila untukku."

"Selain itu, Akutagawa-_kun_ membuat janji untuk bertemu denganmu setiap hari nantinya. Dia pun ingin menemuiku di lain waktu."

"Akutagawa betul-betul mengatakannya pada Dazai-_san_?"

"Ya. Akutagawa-_kun_ sangat bahagia." Jam tangan retak diserahkannya pada Atsushi yang bertanya-tanya. Dazai sekadar mengacak-acak rambut keperakan itu tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Jam tangannya kutitipkan padamu. Jika Atsushi-_kun_ bertemu Akutagawa-_kun_ lebih cepat, tolong berikan padanya."

"Dazai-_san_ mau kemana?" Sejenak Dazai berhenti. Menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir, karena setelah ini mereka berhenti saling berpulang.

"Pergi menepati janji dengan Akutagawa-_kun_. Jadilah kepala panti yang lebih baik dariku. Lalu ..."

_DORRR!_

"Terima kasih karena kebaikan kalian telah menghancurkanku. Aku jadi tahu diriku masih manusia."

"Ke-na-pa ... Dazai ... _san_ ...?! Ke-na-pa per ... gi ...? _Hiks_ ..." Kakinya perih. Darah membentuk kolam merah kecil akibat tembakan barusan. Kali ini Dazai serius perihal menghentikan kenaifan Atsushi.

Tidak ada lagi pistol yang dijatuhkan, pelukan atau rasa haru setelah pintu ditutup. Hanya ruangan itu yang tersisa, untuk menemaninya menangisi kepergian yang terlambat ditarik pulang. Samar-samar tanpa suara, karena tangis terpilu adalah air mata yang tidak membunyikan kesedihannya secara tersurat.

"... _jika__ aku menang Dazai-san harus menyayangi Akutagawa-kun dengan kebaikan seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku, janji?"_

"Aku pergi demi menepati janjiku padamu juga, Atsushi-_kun_. Kumohon mengertilah."

Panti itu merasai kehilangan yang kasat mata sekali lagi.

Tamat.

A/N: Awal ke BSD, niatku mau bikin fic DazAtsu yang ceritain dazai yang jatuh cinta sama atsushi setelah loncat dari gedung (pair awal kesukaanku DazAtsu, meski akhirnya lebih kepincut sama soukoku). meski enggak terwujud, seenggaknya aku berhasil bikin fic DazAtsu yang menurutku ... ini cukup baik.

Thx buat yang udah follow/fav, review atau sekedar baca. aku mengharap apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di fic lanjutannya.


End file.
